magical_world_of_randomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Tom Nook's Awful Pizza Place
Five Nights at Tom Nook's Awful Pizza Place is a story in Magical World of Randomness. It is based off of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Characters *Vaporeon *Captain Falcon (First Story Appearance) *Creeper *Tom Nook *Freddy Fazbear (First Appearance) *Bonnie (First Appearance) *Chica (First Appearance) *Foxy (First Appearance) *Golden Freddy (First Appearance) *King Bob-omb *Dyna Blade (First Story Appearance) Story It’s a normal day. People are watching the animatronics at Chuck e Cheese. Out of nowhere, Tom Nook is running out of the backstage with four animatronics balanced on top of each other. The next day, a new pizza place, called “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” opens, run by Tom Nook. It’s a magical place for everyone. However, Tom Nook must hire some night guards, because every night, someone pisses on the tables in the dining area. Vaporeon, Captain Falcon, and the Creeper are all hired to be night guards. Tom Nook tells the three they have to watch the cameras and make sure nobody pisses on the tables. On Night 1, the three new guards get a call. Some random guy tells them that at night, the animatronics like to do weird things like come into your room and kill you. Nobody has time to listen to him so they mute his call. Meanwhile, in the dining area, Chica is about to piss on the tables. Freddy Fazbear comes in and says there are night guards now, so they can’t piss on the table. Chica gets upset, and decides they need to get rid of the night guards. Bonnie suggests breaking the cameras, so the animatronics get out some bombs and start throwing them at the cameras. At about 2am, after messing around with the lights for two hours, Vaporeon checks the cameras to see the animatronics throwing bombs at the cameras. The cameras are durable, so the only camera that was successfully blown up was the kitchen camera. Vaporeon goes up to the animatronics and asks why they are blowing up the cameras. Freddy says that they “don’t like the color of the cameras”. Vaporeon says that Fazbear Entertainment can easily repaint the cameras and repairs and replacements to the damaged cameras are coming out of the animatronics’ paychecks. Since all the cameras lights are damaged and the cameras are some of the world’s most expensive cameras, Freddy Fazbear starts throwing the remaining bombs at Vaporeon, who runs down the right hallway and back into the office. Vaporeon proceeds to shut the door. Freddy goes back to the dining area, and says to his butt buddies that they need to sneak into the office and kill the night guards. He tells Bonnie to go from the left hall, and Chica to go from the right hall, and he will later go from the right hall as well. For the next four hours, the animatronics fail to get into the office. Chica asks Bonnie where Freddy went. They go back to the stage and find Freddy still on the stage, playing Candy Crush Saga. Chica tells Freddy that he was supposed to attack the night guard with them. Freddy says he “forgot” because he was so into Candy Crush Saga, also saying he almost beat level 69. The time turns to 6am, so now all the kiddies are coming in, so now they can’t attack the night guard. It is now the second night of the new guards working the night shift. This time, the animatronics attack from 12am. However, Freddy is once again distracted by Candy Crush. Captain Falcon says that to defeat the animatronics, they can’t stay in the office, they need to fight like men. Vaporeon and the Creeper roll their eyes as Captain Falcon runs out of the office. He tries to falcon punch the animatronics, but misses. Bonnie asks why one of the guards is doing that, and Chica shrugs. Foxy comes out of his curtain due to the loud noise and asks what is going on. Bonnie says they’re trying to kill the night guards and asks Foxy if he will help. Foxy doesn’t care as he’s trying to beat Battletoads. Bonnie and Chica then go and attack the night guards, because nobody wants to help. However, as Pirate Cove’s camera was not damaged, the light still works, which distracts Foxy. Foxy then decides to kill the night guards too. 5 hours later, the power goes out. Freddy is still playing Candy Crush when he realizes that the power is out, and his phone is on 1%. He remembers he was supposed to help kill the night guards, and later goes through the hall that he said he wasn’t going to go through, and starts playing his toreador march. Vaporeon later throws the fan at him, and the time hits 6am. On the third night, the guards are screwing around with the cameras because Bonnie is moving slowly today. They notice one of the posters on the hallway has changed, and when they lower the monitor, a golden version of Freddy Fazbear appears. The three are confused, and then the Golden Freddy jumpscares them, so they throw the fan at him and he goes away. Chica has hid Freddy’s phone and won’t give it back unless the night guards are killed. Foxy is running down the hallway, but the Creeper blocks his way and explodes. Once again, the animatronics are unsuccessful in killing the night guards. On night 4, Bonnie and Chica tell everyone that it’s time to get serious. Freddy found his phone in the ladies’ restroom so he continues playing candy crush, Foxy is sleeping, and Golden Freddy is just sitting there. Bonnie and Chica ask if any of them are listening, and the freddies both say no, while Foxy continues to sleep. Bonnie and Chica say that if they don’t help out, she and Bonnie will steal their paychecks and the three won’t get paid anymore, so naturally everyone is going to be super active tonight. Falcon asks why they can’t just close both doors, but Vaporeon says that then the building will run out of power and the animatronics will kill them. As usual, the group survive the night and move on to night 5. The animatronics are starting to get serious, except Golden Freddy, who is hiding in the kitchen using tinder, catfishing everyone he meets. The other four animatronics are all incredibly active now, trying to get in the office. Suddenly, King Bob-omb drops down from the roof, announcing that he is the scariest animatronic in the game and starts walking towards the door. He makes it inside the office through the right door’s window, as Chica asks herself why she didn’t think of doing that. The three guards fight King Bob-omb Super Mario 64 style and defeat him. However, now all the animatronics are in the office. The Creeper pretends to panic saying how everyone’s doomed, but then explodes, destroying the entire office. The animatronics say all they wanted was to piss on the tables. Vaporeon says Tom Nook should be using all the money he gets from scamming to replace the tables so they let the animatronics piss all over the entire restaurant. Vaporeon and Freddy replace all the camera footage with Hotel Mario Cutscenes. The next day, the three night guards are moved to the day shift because the entire pizzeria is covered with urine. After the place is clean, it’s time for a birthday party! Only Bonnie and Chica are performing because Freddy is missing. Suddenly, Dyna Blade comes out of nowhere, wearing a Freddy Fazbear mask. She asks the birthday boy what he wants for his birthday, getting super close to his head. Freddy Fazbear comes out of backstage because Dyna Blade locked him there, when he sees Dyna Blade biting a kid’s head off. The next day, Tom Nook’s pizza place has been closed for good. In the back room, everyone is happy because now they can play on their phones forever. Trivia *The animatronics blowing up the cameras for two hours is a reference to how the animatronics don't attack the night guards until around 2am on the first night of Five Nights at Freddy's. *This is the first story to be based on a video game. *The ending is likely a reference to The Bite of '87, an event that took place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Category:Stories